Qual desses é amor?
by ForeingSoul
Summary: Sherlock está livre e aberto a novas possibilidades. Depois das verdades reveladas, ele precisa e quer descobrir o que é o amor, ir além da química, que ele conhece tão bem. Ninguém melhor que Molly Hooper para ajudá-lo nessa descoberta.


Sábado á tarde. Londres parecia mais quieta do que o normal. Rosie ressonava na cadeirinha, ao lado de John, enquanto seu padrinho, Sherlock, andava de um lado para o outro.

"Vou medir o quanto esse chão já afundou, de tanto que te vejo andando para lá e para cá." Disse John, em tom animado. Sherlock, sem parar de andar, respondeu:

"Já fiz isso. Cinco milímetros. Um tanto razoável desde que esse piso foi reformado. Devo ter me enganado quanto a qualidade dessa madeira." John riu e ergueu o jornal que tinha no colo na altura dos olhos, para dois segundos depois, deixá-lo novamente:

"Você tem que contar pras pessoas, Sherlock." Diz John, num tom bem sério.

"Eu contei pra você!"

"Digo, as outras pessoas…"

"Não. Você sabe o que _pessoas_ podem fazer com pessoas… Eurus, Moriarty. As _outras_ pessoas terão vidas bem mais seguras não sabendo sobre isso. Ela vai ser mais feliz assim."

Então um cheiro invade as narinas de Sherlock. Uma combinação de notas de camélia, flor de maçã... tangerina talvez. Grapefruit e hortelã definitivamente; Madressilva, violetas, jasmim do deserto, lírios e rosas.

"Ela está aqui." Afirmou Sherlock.

"Quem?" Perguntou John, olhando e não vendo ninguém.

Segundos depois ouviu o bater da porta da rua e passos pesados subindo a escada.O rosto de Sherlock perdeu a preocupação inicial e se abriu num sorriso. Uma Molly Hooper muito grávida entrava em Baker Street.

Eles estavam de volta.

A temporada em Sherrinford os tinha abalado, mas a vida teria que continuar. Havia Rosie e todos os outros. Havia Molly e todas as consequências do que Eurus havia feito a Sherlock e a ela. Mal botaram os pés de volta em Baker Street e Mrs. Hudson ligara para Molly. Ela era parte integrante de tudo que faziam agora. Sherlock ouviu o telefonema e algo se revirava dentro dele. Molly estaria ali em minutos e ele teria que saber o que fazer. Mas dessa vez, mais uma vez, ele não fazia ideia.

Sherlock estivera em silêncio até agora, depois daquele telefonema perturbador. Molly se sentia aliviada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Tentara ligar para ele muitas vezes logo depois e nada de respostas. Pensou que ele estivesse sobrecarregado por seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo e resolveu esperar. Então a ligação de Mrs. Hudson chegou:

"Molly, querida, eles estão aqui."

"Como ele está?"

"Inteiro." Disse Mrs. Hudson, olhando para Sherlock, que nesse momento olhou para ela também. Ela sabia que ele estava prestando atenção "pelo menos por fora."

"Estou indo aí." Respondeu Molly, um tanto ansiosa.

"Venha sim, precisaremos de toda ajuda que pudermos aqui. E eu não digo só com o apartamento."

O telefonema e aquelas três palavras trocadas durante, não saíam da cabeça de Molly. Era um ponto sem volta, agora ou nunca. Por mais que seu racional dissesse que era um jogo, apesar de toda a negação de Sherlock, seu entendimento mais íntimo sentia que havia algo diferente. Ela não conseguia dizer ao certo o que era. O tom da voz dele parecia um tantinho mudado…Aquela arrogância que sempre ressoava quando ele estava trabalhando mesmo não estava ali. Tudo parecia fora do lugar, mas colocado de maneira correta, pela primeira vez.

Preocupação e saudades a atormentavam, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria sair correndo e demonstrar ser a boba carentona de toda vez.

"Se é verdade mesmo, então diz."

A frase se repetiu na cabeça dela mais uma vez:

"Ah! Droga! Já disse que ia… Vamos arrancar logo esse curativo."

Uma rajada de vento pela porta aberta. Uma combinação de… o quê? Notas de camélia, flor de maçã creio e... tangerina. Grapefruit e hortelã, claro!; Madressilva, violetas, jasmim do deserto, lírios e rosas, misturado ao plástico queimado e a fuligem:

"Ela está aqui." Disse Sherlock, com convicção.

"Oi? Quem?" Perguntou John, completamente distraído com a arrumação.

"Oi!"

Molly entrou pela porta e abraçou John de uma vez, já que ele estava mais perto da porta. Sherlock observava, de pé, com as mãos para trás e a cabeça baixa. A decisão teria que ser tomada em breve.

Molly soltou John que ficou até admirado:

"É muito bom ver que vocês estão bem. Precisam me contar tudo, tudo!"

Então seus olhos se encontraram com os de Sherlock, que agora a olhava fixamente. Um calafrio ou algo parecido percorreu sua espinha. O mesmo aconteceu com ele. Molly foi em sua direção e ficou há alguns centímetros de Sherlock, observando, absorvendo. John assistia àquilo como se estivesse vendo um documentário sobre a vida dos leões. Foram alguns segundos que pareceram minutos naquele silêncio até que Mrs. Hudson apareceu e tocou em seu braço:

"Chá?"

"Sim" Respondeu John "Sem açúcar." E continuou a olhar os dois indivíduos próximos à lareira.

"Lá embaixo, John." Mrs. Hudson agora segurava o seu braço.

"Mas, eu…"

"Lá embaixo, John." Agora Mrs. Hudson apertava o braço do médico curioso "Vamos."

"Tá bom, tá bom!Bloody hell!"

E saíram pela porta.

Esse pequeno disturbio não pareceu perturbar Molly e Sherlock. Eles ainda se olhavam, cada um esperando o outro iniciar a conversa. Sentiam o ar denso em volta deles, mas não era ruim. Era até bom. Era diferente:

"Então… "Disseram ao mesmo tempo. Sorriram.

"Vamos lá, o elefante na sala." Começou Molly.

"Aquilo, aquelas palavras… Eu…"

Prevendo talvez mais um choque de decepção, Molly foi cortando:

"Eu entendo perfeitamente. Você estava sob estresse. Eu ouvi… na sua voz. Você não... não quis realmente dizer aquilo. É entendível, afinal…"

Ela deu um passo para trás, na intenção de sair do calor que a proximidade dos dois estava gerando, mas Sherlock segurou seu braço. Na cabeça dele uma lembrança perturbava. Mycroft havia dito que Eurus uma vez perguntara qual dos sentimentos era a dor, enquanto se cortava. Ali naquela sala, Sherlock se perguntava, praticamente da mesma maneira, quando se cortava tentando abrir o coração, qual daquelas sensações era o amor?

"Não. Não é isso. Eu apenas não entendo. Eu não sei se isso... é mesmo... amor. Qual dessas sensações é esse tipo de amor? E me desculpe. Nunca quis fazer você sofrer. Nunca quis te decepcionar."

Enquanto falava, Sherlock passava o polegar pelo pulso de Molly de um jeito carinhoso, coisa que ele nunca havia feito antes. Ele queria sentir a pele dela e ela queria que ele nunca parasse. Molly ergueu sua outra mão e acariciou o rosto de Sherlock, vendo que ele estava sendo sincero. Se havia algum vestígio de raiva dentro dela, tinha se esvaído nesse momento:

"Está tudo bem. Tudo bem."

Molly absorveu um pouco mais daquele momento e então disse:

"Me deixa te ajudar a descobrir..."

Sherlock não se mexeu. A deixou vir. Molly ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou levemente, primeiro no rosto, depois nos lábios. Para ele, era tudo novo. Não era a mesma sensação de quando ele ficou cara a cara com Irene Adler, sozinho e ela o convidava para jantar tão insistentemente. Não era como quando Janine o deixava na cama e ia trabalhar, beijando-o avidamente na despedida. Não era nada daquilo. Era novo.

Quando Molly voltou a posição anterior, Sherlock ainda segurava seu pulso. Foi a vez dele demonstrar a habilidade adquirida há pouco tempo e a beijou na testa. Ela então soltou seu pulso e o abraçou, aninhando a cabeça em seu peito. Ele colocou as duas mãos nas costas dela:

"Fica comigo, enquanto acontece a reforma daqui" Sugeriu Molly. "O quarto vago ainda está lá."

Sherlock sorriu.


End file.
